tncfandomcom-20200214-history
Pashkova
Pashkova is a large fairly populated nation located on the eastern edge of the world. The bustling capital city of Setereke Federal, Pashkovopolis serves as the economic and political hub as the country. Modern Pashkova has come a far way from it's modest beginnings. History Ancient Era: (Unknown) Little is known about the ancient roots of Pashkova. Early traces of the name go back centuries, little is well documented during this era of Pashkovan history except that a union of tribal nations fearing invasion by neighboring empires joined together to form the Kuijung Kingdom. The capital city of the kingdom was believed to be where present day Koskieze is. Sometime later on around the year (2 years before Era of Monarchy starts) the union disbanded and the different tribal nations developed different. Era of the Monarchy (3301-3415) Early, well documented Pashkovan history begins somewhere around the year (IDK). Early on the nation continued to carry on the tradition of the Monarchy. The first king of the land was King Jaune I. He ruled partially under the Kingdom of Kuijung for roughly 16 years, and the remainder of his life he reigned over Pashkova. King Jaune I died at the age of 67, in the year (IDK) his son, King Jaune II assumed the thrown the following year. King Jaune II is known as the most respected monarch in all of Pashkovan history. Under him, the country saw the longest period of interrupted job growth in the private sector. Pashkova became a leading manufacturing nation early on due to its abundant resources. Jaune II incentivized factories to pop up and encouraged exporting products to neighboring states. During this period the nominal GPD of Pashkova nearly tripled, living standards had drastically improved, and violent crime was at an all time low. Less than 1 in 100.000 citizens would fall victim to a violent crime. Jaune II reigned for nearly 60 years before is untimely death following a bad case of pneumonia in (YEAR). His daughter, Queen Amaliyeva assumed the thrown the following month. Queen Amaliyeva was torn by the untimed loss of her father, and as a result suffered severe mental health deficiencies. During her short time in power before she was overthrown, the Queen ruled through chaos. Many riots caused by government shut downs over a failure to approve a national budget ultimately ended up in her death in the year (IDK), just 21 years after she assumed the thrown. After Amaliyeva's death, the population of Pashkova, then nearly 350.000 pushed for a change. For the last 117 years the monarchy had controlled many aspects of the lives of the people of Pashkova, and they wanted no more. In year (UMM) the Monarch was overthrown and replaced with a semi-presidential federal republic. Tae Min Era (3415-3438) Tae Min was the first president elected under the new system. Under the presidential guidelines, the president had to be at least 40 years old, could be no older than 55 years old, had to be a natural born citizen of Pashkova, had to have some education in the fields of political science or law, been a state, or federal representative, senator, or judge for at least 1 term, and lastly, reside in the country for at least 10 years consecutively. The new guidelines made it difficult for just anyone to run. In the first year Tae Min ran a fierce campaign which resulted in him winning, he served 6 consecutive terms that were 4 years each before he was beat out by his opponent in the (YEAR) election. Han Mi Era (3439-3464) Vianamen Era (3464-3484) Radionova Era (3485-3504) Yaroslavovich Era (3505-3524) Kirillovna Era (3525-present) Peter Kirillnova won the nearly 87% of the popular vote in 3524 before being inaugurated in 3525. The hallmark of his first term has been reconstructing the presidential term limits to prevent presidents like Tae Min from serving nearly 30 years again. Under the new system passed in 3527 presidents would be elected for 5 years, one year longer than the original term. However, under the new system, presidents could serve no more than 3 terms, or 15 years as president. Former presidents were also disbarred from running as vice president as, in the off chance a president was incapacitated, the vice president would become the sitting president for the remainder of his or her term. Along with drastic reforms to the political system reducing corruption in Pashkova, Kirillnova has worked extensively to improve international relationships across the board. Most famously, the Yatchlen Federation which united Pashkova and Tarkesha, two of the member states of the Yatchlen Continent. Combined the countries have a population of nearly 1.6 million. Kirillnova has also improved infrastructure and other living standards in Pashkova, with an upcoming election in 3529 it is hard telling what policies Kirillnova will support. As it currently stands, he holds nearly 85% approval, a number slightly lower than last quarter which marked an all time high at 91% favorability. Pashkovan States Pashkova is a large sized nation divided into states. Each state has a capital city, typically the largest city, or most centralized to the state which is where the hub of business and economics occurs. The capital is traditionally comprised of a urban core surrounded by suburban districts and rural suburbs. In addition to the capital city, states typically have multiple other cities which are mostly smaller than the capital. Geography Pashkova is a small industrialized nation. Pashkova borders Tarkesha to the south by land, and Ankalla by water and bridge to the west. Politics Pashkova has a robust political scene today. Just over 100 years ago the monarchy was abolished in the nation and replaced with a semi-presidential federal republic. Legislative Body The Pashkovan Legislation meets every day 28 months out of the year in the Zakharin house in Pashkovopolis, Minsu, Pashkova. The body creates and speaks on it's own bills which only impact the federal level of the country. Legislators are broken down into two bodies, the representatives, and the senators. Representatives are considered the lower end of the two bodies and create and pass preliminary bills, at which point they are passed on to the senators to be debated. Senatorial debates typically last between one and four years depending on the weight that a bill carries. To become a representative one must be at least 30 years old, but not older than 55 years old, had to be born in Pashkova, or naturalized as a citizen of Pashkova, had to have some education in the fields of political science or law, been a state representative, senator, or judge for at least one term, and lastly, reside in his or her constituency. To become a senator, a representative must be at least 35 years old, but not older than 55 years old, had to be born in Pashkova, or naturalized as a citizen of Pashkova, had to have some education in the fields of political science or law, been a state representative, senator, or judge from the state in wish that serve for at least 2 terms, and lastly reside in her constituency. Pashkovan Judiciary Pashkova is the only country in the world that separates it's court system by the federal and state level. The model has become increasingly more popular for countries to consider converting to. The principle is known as the Pashkovan Judiciary Model, or PJM. Federal Level Courts Pashkova has a dual court system, in that of itself the courts are split between state and federal courts. At the federal level Pashkova has 3 courts. The Circuit Courts span multiple states and are the baseline appellate court if a defendant in criminal and civil cases wish to further appeal past the state appellate courts. However, these courts also are courts of original jurisdiction in that they hear their own cases on top of hearing preliminary appeals. Circuit Courts have 3 appointed federal judges, 6 appointed attorneys, 3 prosecution, 3 defense, and 12 various other courtroom staff that contribute to the effectiveness of the courtroom. The next tier to the Pashkovan court system is the Pashkovan are the Federal Appellate Courts. These courts accept recommendations based on the preliminary hearings held by Circuit Courts. Appellate courts do not operate as courts of original jurisdiction and therefore do not accept a case before it has been tried and appealed at the state level, and then reviewed by a federal Circuit Court. Annually more than 6,500 cases are submitted to the federal Circuit Courts, but less than 1500 will actually be tried in any given year. Federal Appellate Courts consist of 2 judges, 8 attorneys, 4 prosecutors, and 4 defense, and 25 various other courtroom staffers. The final tier to the federal court system is the Pashkovan High Court. The PHC is known in the court system in Pashkova has the ''court of last resort. ''Of the 1500 cases submitted in the last year to be reviewed by the federal appellate court, only 75 were forwarded onto the PHC. And of those 75, about 21 actually were presented before the court to be reviewed and issued a decision. the PHC has 13 judges called justices. There is one Supreme Justice, 2 Chief Justices, and the other 10 members are referred to as just justices. The PHC also has over 250 staffers that do a myriad of tasks that improve the efficiency of the court. PHC justices are appointed by the national legislature and approved by the sitting president. Justice are elected in a nonpartisan process that eliminates most political ideology from the PHC. State Level Courts As part of it's two tier system, Pashkova also has a state level court system. It is as follows; Courts of limited jurisdiction in the states are small, typically suburban courts located outside cities with minimal resources. They typically try less violent crimes that are lower profile and have less of a social impact on society. Courts of limited jurisdiction typically have one judge, and one attorney for each side of the case. Almost all of the funding for these courts is local and therefore these judges are elected locally. This is the only state court that elects judges by popular sovereignty. Courts of general jurisdiction are similar to courts of limited jurisdiction except, these courts hear high crimes and misdealers in the criminal code. Felonies like murder and rape are heard at this level. The state is responsible for funding these courts and therefore the state legislator elects the judges at this level. Judges typically reflect the political ideology of the political party holding the majority of the state houses when they appoint the judge. These courts typically have two judges and four attorneys respectively. State appellate courts are the preliminary battle grounds for criminal and civil cases that citizens feel were not handled properly. Whether that be rights were violated, or circumstances that should have been considered where not. State appellate courts do not have any original jurisdiction and therefore do not accept their own cases to hear and try, like the federal appellate courts, state appellate courts hear cases that are appealed from lower courts. Unlike the federal appellate courts, state courts are not allowed to turn down any appeals and therefor many more judges and attorneys are working these cases. In Tscentralankalla, the most populated state in Pashkova, there are 8 judges and 24 attorneys working the state appellate courts. State appellate judges are appointed by state legislature. States also have a court of last resort. In most states that is the State High Court. SHC's act in a similar fashion to the PHC. The SHC is in charge of disputing high crimes and misdealers of the political parties in the state legislature, and providing a final appellate tier to the state criminal and civil process. If cases are not resolved among the SHC, they are passed onto the circuit courts. The SHC is state wide funded and therefore the 7 justices on each state court are elected for life sentences by state legislatures. SHC judges are nonpartisan which makes them unique in that political ideology rarely inflicts on the highest court of the state. Military Because of it's unique geographic sitting in retrospect to the world. The military of Pashkova has advanced in a very odd fashion. As a young nation, Pashkova had many land borders, this caused the government at the time to invest heavily in ground forces. At it's peak in 3439, the ground forces constituted 76% of the armed forces budget. Infrastructure Highways Airports Rails Category:Countries